In general, for a device like a typical gaming device, a controller for controlling an application is provided as hardware having a physical form (for example, a keyboard, a keypad, a mouse, a joystick, and a game pad). As gaming markets using mobile terminals such as smartphones or tablets become successful, electronic devices may provide software type gamepads operating by touch input, in addition to physical gamepads.
It is difficult for physical controllers to be customized for a user's desired form (for example, change a button configuration/position/color). Additionally, since the position/configuration of a main button to be utilized according to the characteristics of application varies, it is sometimes difficult for a user to adapt or manipulate.
Additionally, when a software type controller is used, only a controller pre-defined by application developers (or game producers) may be used.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.